Romano: Death of a Child, Birth of a Country
by Salem Hazel
Summary: Before he was reborn as a nation, what happened to Romano? What inspired his constant hate of everyone but women, his struggle of accepting Spain? In the still human Romano's final moments, it is revealed. (summary sucks I know but give it a chance, that story is better than the summary. My take on how Romano died as a human, T for abuse)
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is my take on Romano's death as a human, and why he tries to push people away so much. It would also explain his "tsundere" attitude towards Spain, and his obvious conflicting feelings towards him. Here you go! **

"_TRADITORE_! WHAT WOULD ALESSIO THINK? YOU BETRAYED US ALL!"

Romano shivered at the tone of his _padre_'s voice, spitting hot venom at his _madre_. He held back the stubborn sob that stuck in his throat, his breathes shuddering as he forced himself to breathe silently. They never argued like that… not ever since _fratello_…

"_Amore_… it's not like that… it's just-"

He could practically see the tears streaming down his madre's face. He hated it when she sounded like that. It wasn't her… madre was always smiling… always giving love to him…

_Padre_ on the other hand…

"HE'S NOT DEAD YOU _STUPIDA CAGNA. _THAT MAY BE WHAT THE BASTARDOS SAY, THEY ARE LYING!"

A sharp smack rang out through the kitchen, and Romano clapped a hand over his mouth to stop the choked sound that threatened to burst through his mouth. Padre hated Romano. It was always _Alessio _this, _Alessio _that. There was no mistake, his brother loved him, but padre kept him from ever really being able to recuperate that love. He half regretted the rush of satisfaction that had flushed through him at the news of his fratello's murder. Served the bastardo right, making padre beat him so badly.

The anger helped keep the sob in, despite doing nothing to stem the cascade of tears flowing down his cheeks. Madre usually held him off when he was truly drunk, but sometimes her calming words were not enough. Scratch that; it _usually _wasn't enough. The bruises around his arms that still ached proved that. _Maledetto bastardo…_ hurting his madre like that. _What did I do?_ He kept his hand clamped over his mouth, listening. All he could hear were small whimpers now, sometimes choked noises. His breath caught in his throat; what was padre doing?! Silently, he risked a peak around the corner, holding his breath.

There was the wine bottle, spilled on the ground, the stuff splashed on the floor, pooling under it.

There was his father, a look of pure insanity on his olive colored face, arms releasing his mother's throat.

He had just enough time to see madre hit the ground.

She wasn't breathing.

The sob that he had held in so long escaped from his treacherous lips, a whimper following as he hastily drew in his breath, heart pounding its way through his chest as his padre's head swung in his direction.

He didn't even get the chance to run, it was so fast, he had barely turned around before his father had caught him by the scruff of the neck, lifting him to look padre in his face. Romano tried to keep himself from choking at the foul smell, staring back in fear as his father snarled,

"Didn't I tell you to go to your room? _Fallo creature…_ why did my cagna of a wife give birth to you?"

He gave him a violent shake to stop Romano's struggling, Romano's breath leaving him as his small body was jerked around, the collar of his shirt choking him as he struggling to breath through his freeing sobbing mouth now.

"WHY CAN YOU NOT BE LIKE YOUR FRATELLO! HE OBEYED ME! FALLO CREATURA… WHY MUST YOU BE A LAZY, STUPID _ASINO_, EH?"

Romano felt himself flung across the room, barely keeping conscious. He didn't even have time to stand up before a kick in his stomach sent a metallic tang into his mouth. He whimpered, earning another hard kick, pain splitting him in half as he tried to sob, but taking a breath send a stab of pain into his heart.

"STAND UP, ASINO! YOUR FRATELLO WAS A MAN, WHY ARE YOU NOT! WHY DID MY MOGLIE GIVE BIRTH TO AN ASINO?!"

Kick after kick flew into him, each sending a stab of pain into Romano, whose vision began to cloud black at the edges. The edges quickly spread over his eyes; it was welcomed, every part of his body hurt. Everything was fading, his padre's voice, his thoughts, even the pain was dulling now, as a last thought darted through the boy's mind.

_Am I dying?_

**So, thoughts? I might add another chapter.**


	2. Continuation?

I will be continuing this very soon if you want. I have some other takes on the other countries, and how I believe their lives might have ended, and I will be working on a separate fic about Romano, if you guys would like. So, if you'd like to hear my other takes on the countries, just tell me in your review if you'd like me too, and which one you'd like me to do . Thank you all 3


End file.
